


Trapped

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Strength, Superheroes, Trapped, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: “You are the tool...” Phil mumbled, “You are also a tool but that’s beside the point”Dan’s smile twitched as he strode up to Phil’s face not breaking eye contact for a second, “I think you should start playing a better victim Lester seeing as you are one”“Oh yeah?” Phil snorted.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Phil's a superhero, Dan's a super villain. Neither play nicely.





	Trapped

Darkness. Phil was swimming in pitch-black waters trying to locate any form of light, of meaning but all there was, was darkness. His limbs felt numb yet constricted and wondered how that was possible. If only he could see, if only he could open his eyes.

“Do you really believe sight would help?”

The voice seemed to be coming from inside his head but it was unlike his own. This one was cocky and rough. It rang familiar in Phil’s head accessing his hippocampus briefly, floating by like a cloud in the vastness of an empty blue sky.

“Who is this?” Phil thought wondering if the message would reach the strange entity.

Somehow Phil could picture the image of a mouth, lips twisted into a sneer. Again his memory was piqued but he still couldn’t place who it was.

“Your worst nightmare” The voice quipped, “I should think you would be able to guess who I am. We see each other almost every week Lester. I don’t think you could forget this pretty face.”

Phil’s heart sank as his brain finally located exactly who it was. Only one son of a bitch called him ‘Lester’.

“Dan” Phil spat, “Or should I say Mind Warp”

“In the flesh” Dan chuckled, “Well...not exactly”

“Ha ha” Phil sneered, the sensation of fishing nets wrapping around his torso.

He was drowning in his own thoughts. How poetic. Dan controlled minds as was evident by Phil's current predicament but he was always too weak to keep the control over someone for long, slipping up in some way and getting captured by Phil every time. That's not to say Dan was stupid though he always managed to escape and come back a little bit more practiced, more motivation in his eyes.

“Well I’m a little bored with these mind games” Dan snickered at his own joke, “How about I level the playing field a bit?”

“How kind of you” Phil retorted though he was secretly happy for the news. It was oddly claustrophobic being trapped in his head.

Then Phil heard a soft clicking sound and he was able to open his eyes a minute gasp flying from his lips. His eyes were blurry from being unused and he was about to reach up and rub the fuzziness away when he realized his arms were trapped at his side, not tied down just stuck.

“What the—?” Phil questioned shaking his torso uselessly. It was like his brain wasn’t connected to any of his limbs anymore, it was horrifying. It made him think of amputees feeling phantom pains from body parts that no longer remained.

“Well hello, Lester” Dan's voice made Phil stop his attempts to move. Now that Phil could see him he was less afraid of his irritating voice.

Dan was dressed in a practical business suit with black dress pants and a white dress shirt. He wore a long black tie which stopped around his naval. Phil didn’t have the patience or time to question why Dan wasn’t in his normal suit. The smell of dirt and mildew wafted past him as he took in his new surroundings, it was dark and cold a few candles lighting the room along with some sunlight peeking in through cracks in the rocks all around them.

“Let me go” Phil spoke through clenched teeth.

Dan shrugged, “No can do buddy this is all apart of the plan”

“Plan? What plan?” Phil helplessly inquired.

Dan giggles, “My plan to prove my power over you once and for all”

Phil rolled his eyes. Jesus Christ this kid was unbearable. Three years he had been dealing with this assholes antics and now he was captured and in his...what...lair? It looked like a typical villainous cave.

“Really Howell, what is the point of this?”

Dan scowled and wandered forward letting his feet drag slightly, “Point? My point is that you keep trying to stop me from achieving my mission. Hell you were sneaking into my building just before this”

Phil bit his lip. Shit, that’s right, his head was still cloudy from Dan's influence but he was picking up bits and pieces now. He had gone into Howell enterprises to gather information on Dan's whereabouts concerning the rumours of a new tool that would help him be able to control more than just a mind. Phil knew that sounded dangerous which is why he sought him out. If Dan had become proficient enough to not only control people's thoughts but their bodies without any mess ups he would be unstoppable.

“Well,” Dan smirked, “Seems I found you before you could find me”

Phil gulped knowing that while Dan was no longer living in his head he most definitely could still hear his thoughts.

Dan chuckled, “Very good Lester. Catching on quite nicely.”

“Ok, I think you’ve proved yourself, Howell, now if you could kindly let me fucking go I’d appreciate it” Phil thankfully didn’t allow a tremble to accompany his voice.

Dan shook his head slowly, maliciously.

“Oh, Lester...our playdate has only just started don't tell me you want to go home already?”

Phil once again tried to move his feet forward wanting to wipe the malevolent smirk off of his olive-toned face. But unfortunately, it was too no avail Phil’s feet were stuck to the floor like it was cement. Dan's lips quirked with self-satisfaction as he let his eyes drag over Phil’s helpless form.

“Pretty neat huh?” Dan inquired mockingly, “I perfected this little trick myself”

When there was no immediate response Dan tilted his head to the side curiously.

“Don’t you agree?”

Phil’s eyes slanted a twinkle of perplexing intrigue embracing them, he huffed out a laugh of disbelief “It’s not a physical tool at all is it?”

Dan's grin spread faster than a wildfire. He shook his head with slow deliberation drawing out the fear swirling in Phil’s stomach.

“You are the tool...” Phil mumbled, “You are also _a_ tool but that’s beside the point”

Dan’s smile twitched as he strode up to Phil’s face not breaking eye contact for a second, “I think you should start playing a better victim Lester seeing as you are one”

“Oh yeah?” Phil snorted.

“I’m so scared Mr. Howell! Please don’t hurt me!” Phil sneered, “Is that better?”

Despite appearing visibly amused Dan grabbed onto the collar of Phil’s shirt roughly cutting off his oxygen.

“I think you’d better shut up now and listen to my proposition”

Phil winced under the sharpness of Dan's tone but held his ground, not like he had much choice. Dan released him making Phil inhale a keen breath.

“I’d like it if we could be..” Dan trailed off searching for a word, “Partners of sorts”

“What like friends?” Phil demanded finding his voice again.

The smile that appeared on Dan's face was unsettling, to say the least. Like a butcher cornering a lamb.

“Not exactly” Dan licked his lips a thin sheen of spit covering them.

Phil raised an eyebrow wishing he could cross his arms to show his defiance to Dan thankfully his facial expressions were working just fine which allowed Phil to fully glare at him.

“I want you to work under me” Dan stated plainly.

“Sorry, I’m more of a top” Phil snidely replied.

The coldness of Dan's stare sent a chill down Phil’s spine. Abruptly a flaming pain erupted within his shoulder and Phil clenched his teeth holding in a whimper that was threatening to escape. It wasn’t hard to piece together the fact that Dan's eyes were frozen on the affected spot was the cause of his pain. Still, Phil would never surrender under Dan's impact.

“I would never work with you, asshole!” Phil put his physical pain into his tone which essentially turned Phil’s words into glass shards.

“Master actually” Dan quipped that same Cheshire grin hugging his face.

Phil scoffed, “You have got to be kidding me!”

“No actually” Dan answered eyes flickering back up to Phils halting the pain in Phil’s shoulder which then released its tension.

“You will never be my master” Phil’s eyes narrowed.

Dan simpered and took a few steps back sitting in a purple velvet chair which Phil had somehow not noticed. He crossed his legs and stretched his arms out behind his head lacing his fingers together.

“Aw that's so cute” Dan cooed, “You think you have a choice”

“Have you forgotten I can get you to do anything? Anything at all”

Phil’s eyebrows raised challengingly, “Oh yeah? Well, what are you gonna make me do Howell? Clean your dishes? Iron your _evil_ super suits?”

Dan’s mischievous expression didn’t shift at Phil’s sarcasm if anything the small twinkle of delight in his eye only spread. He stared holes into Phil’s torso which made him tense in preparation for the onslaught of pain that was about to be inflicted. Phil had become a fast learner after the shoulder incident but shockingly there was no eruption of suffering just a tingle in his arms as they seemed to move on their own. Phil’s eyes widened as his hands reached for the back of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Being half-naked in front of his arch-nemesis was certainly not what he was expecting. Goosebumps formed on his arms as cool air floated around the space.

“That was your big move?” Phil derided.

“Just a taste,” Dan said his eyes roaming over Phil’s bare chest.

His intense gaze was making Phil flustered as he was basically being eye-fucked. It was making him seriously uncomfortable in some ways that were more concerning than others. It’s not like Phil wanted to feel a little bothered under Dan’s ogling but hell he was sorta attractive when he wasn’t leering especially when his tongue poked out of his mouth as he concentrated. Fuck Phil really hoped Dan wasn’t reading his thoughts currently.

“Why? Don’t want me to see something that would make me think less of you?” Dan winked.

Phil blushed heat spreading up his neck which Dan of course noticed and smirked at, “I like seeing you dishevelled Lester”

“And I’d like it if you’d release me” Phil stated.

“No can do, not until you agree to my terms”

“You are gonna have to do more than make me vaguely disgusted Howell,” Phil said, “Speaking of which, like what you see creep?”

“I have ways of making you obey Lester,” Dan remarked, “You can either submit on your own terms or mine”

“I can control your voice, thoughts, body. Right now I _am_ you.”

“Walk to me” Dan spoke, the first verbal command.

Instantly Phil was moving his legs taking him faster than his mind could catch up. He was now looking down at Dan who was biting his thumbnail with a smirk expanding around it.

“Now, straddle me” Dan directed.

Before Phil could protest his legs were spreading so he could take a proper seat on Dan’s lap.

“What the fuck?” Phil questioned.

Dan rose a single eyebrow, “What? You said you liked being on top”

“Enough” Phil spoke solidly, “Let me fucking go”

Instead, Dan placed his hands firmly on Phil’s hips which would normally have made Phil twitch if he had control over his own body. His palms began to swipe up and down his sides. Phil’s throat felt tight.

“What–what are you doing?”

“Making you _more_ than vaguely uncomfortable” Dan noted, “But hey why don’t I take it a step further?”

Phil's stomach clenched unsure of what route Dan was leading him down. He had no clue how to escape this situation. His body was locked up and currently accessing it seemed impossible.

“Oh really? You have some more special little tricks to show me?” Phil inquired.

Dan’s unwavering smugness was really getting to Phil.

“I can only _imagine_ the power the great Dan Howell possesses” Phil exaggerated excessively, “Come on I am dying of anticipation”

Dan just locked eyes with him still rubbing his bare skin. It was unnerving and made Phil feel the urge to keep rambling.

“What? Are you getting stage fright? A little _performance anxiety_? Nothing to be ashamed of Howell happens to the best of—“

Suddenly Phil’s voicebox was being compressed as if it was someone squeezing a lemon. Tiny spots of water formed in the corner of his eyes. He choked briefly before the sound of his voice was like strangers to his ears.

“_You are so fucking hot,_” it said, “_I want to fuck you_”

It felt like Phil's control center was asleep in his own body he could hear the words erupt from inside of him but he didn’t remember choosing them.

“Finally you said something worth listening to,” Dan said slyly.

“Fuck you!” There was his voice now, “You made me say that!”

“Yes, Lester I did. Do you finally get it? I could ruin your life, is that what you want?”

Phil’s lip trembled like a child on the verge of tears. He was a superhero god dammit he would not be fearful of some common villain trying to overthrow him.

“_Never_ Howell” Phil states clearly, “You will never be my master”

Finally, a crack in Dan's demeanour broke through showcasing his frustration beneath all of that cockiness.

“Fine” Dan said through clamped teeth “Stand up”

Quickly Phil rose and was glad to be off of Howells's strangely warm lap.

“You don’t want to play by my rules? Fine. Then I’ll change the game” Dans scowl twisted into a sinister grin all teeth showing.

“I can be very persuasive when I want to be Lester” Dans voice was dark and gritty.

Phil wasn’t normally scared by much of anything. Except for the stupid irrational stuff like cheese and flying. He had never been worried by Dan, the man who he had been fighting for years but hell maybe it was bound to happen eventually.

“Shoes. _Off_.”

The command sent Phil into a shamble his hands flying to his shoes and pulling them off without even untying the laces. Phil gulped unsure of Dan's motives at this point. A sheen of mischief glazed over his eyes as he examined Phil like an ant about to be burnt under a magnifying glass.

“Now…” Dan pauses and knowing him it was only for effect, “Pants”

Phil’s breath went shaky and uneven. His chest pulsated with uncertainty and worries as his hands on their own go for his button and zipper. Phil tried the hardest he possibly could to resist it but he simply couldn’t. Now his legs were cold and bare and he couldn’t hold his stare with Dan anymore. For some reason, he was the one who felt bashful and Phil couldn’t help but wonder if Dan was now controlling his feelings.

“I can’t say I’m impressed,” Phil said.

Dan chuckled, “That’s because you have no idea what’s in store”

“Why won’t you give it up Howell? Nothing you do will make me change my—“

Phil cut himself off this time for the simple and plain fact that his hand was now situated on his crotch.

“Wha—? Howell?”

His hand was persistent groping and rubbing, all too knowledgeable about how to get a proper response from his body.

“Like that do you?” Dan purred.

“You can’t really be doing this” Phil stated his hand stroking his cock through the fabric now.

The unfortunate part was that Phil couldn’t stop it from making it feel good after a while. The energy was thrumming in his veins making his pulse increase. Sparks of arousal shot up his arms as Dan continued to watch a sly smirk on his face.

“Stop this right now!” Phil exclaimed his face getting redder with anger and exertion.

“Am I your master?” Dan questioned staring pins and needles into Phil.

Even though Phil wanted this to stop. Desperately. He wasn’t going to bow down to this dickwad who simply thought he could get a rise out of Phil by what? Some light petting? Maybe if Phil was weaker or anybody else.

“Never”

Dan's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes scanned back down to Phil’s boxers which were abruptly being pulled down. A wave of air hit Phil who shivered as the cave was dark, dingy and shrinking in on him like a cage. Really at this point, it was hard for Phil to be shocked by the turn of events and he was glad that he was at least hard in front of Dan.

“Stroke yourself” This command was less subtle than all the rest and made the tips of Phil’s ears scorch.

Despite his resistance surely enough his hand came down and took ahold of himself. Phil bit back a whimper feeling an odd rush of exhilaration at Dan's sultry eyes peering at his movements. He pondered whether or not he was an exhibitionist but all he came up with was that he liked the hit of adrenaline he got when Dan bit his lip every time Phil’s thumb slid over his slit. It seemed to Phil that maybe this entire situation was simply a pretence to make Phil believe that Dan wanted dominance over him.

The slickness of his hand was starting to override Phil’s judgement as he rutted into his grasp softly unaware he still had the power to do that. Dan's eyes were glazed over with something else now, something raw. Maybe even primal.

“This is sick” Phil announced as a sweep of pleasure made him dizzy.

He didn’t want to be this vulnerable in front of Dan it gave him way too much pleasure.

“It doesn’t look like you hate it” Dan exclaimed getting out of his chair and walking around Phil stopping behind him.

“It’s not up to me remember?” Phil said.

“On the contrary” Dan declared, “I’m controlling your hand, not your reactions”

That’s when Phil turned scarlet. Of course, Dan could be lying just to get inside his head, making him feel even worse but somehow Phil didn’t think Dan would be so subtle about it. And on the other side of things, his hand was starting to feel really good as he grew harder in his palm.

“You’re gonna come for me aren’t you Lester?” Dan spoke smugly.

“No, I am not!” Phil exclaimed his eyes piercing Dan's smoky ones.

“You know this could all stop if you just give in” Dan reminded snidely.

“And what? Submit to you? _Work_ for you?” Phil said breathlessly, “Why do you even want that?"

“Cause you are a royal pain in my ass Lester” Dan grunted, “Have been getting in the way of every plan I have for this city. So if I have you locked down perhaps I can get some work done”

“Why not kill me?” Phil interrogated masking a moan about to leak, “Wouldn’t that be easier?”

Dan hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe”

His pensive expression turned sinister as he peered over Phil’s shoulder whispering in his ear, “But this is just so much more _fun_ don’t you think?”

“Not my usual Sunday activities” Phil growled vexation slipping into his tone.

“I want you to relinquish” Dan continued, “I want to hear you willingly obey me it is much more rewarding than forcing you to be my slave”

Dan's voice was deeper, raspier. A hint of lust lacing his words.

“But if it comes down to it I think I could find other uses for you”

Phil seethed, “What? As your sex slave? God, you are a sick asshole you know that?”

Dan twisted around him placing both hands on Phil’s shoulders a dirty look on his face, “Oh, I know”

Slowly Dan fell to his knees letting his hands drift down Phil's torso which surprised Phil at first because the floor was much too dirty for a princess like Dan but his second reaction was of disgust. Dan's eyes were calculating as he watched Phil twist his hand around his dick skillfully. Phil couldn’t help but shudder at the sight of Dan on his knees for him and one glance down told Phil that Dan's pants were tenting. So it was something more then. Dan was amused, yes but he was also...interested. Dan's face was so close to his crotch he could feel puffs of warm air hit his skin causing his dick to twitch. Dan simpered biting his bottom lip seductively.

“Seems to me someone _is_ enjoying themselves”

Phil glowered even though he felt himself nearing closer to an edge he couldn’t back away from. His hand on autopilot now with one single destination in mind.

"I would never purposefully enjoy this"

“Oh really?” Dan said sarcastically, “Well what if I told you...I haven’t been controlling your hand for the past three minutes”

_'Bullshit'_ was Phil’s first thought but then he truly analyzed the statement. Maybe Dan was just trying to fool him entertain himself by having Phil attempt to stop but Phil had to know for sure. And with a concerning amount of ease, his hand slipped away from himself without a single force pushing him back. His chest was heaving and flushed his body trembling with humiliation and annoyance.

A lopsided smirk landed on Dan's face. Perhaps he couldn’t force Phil to listen, to _want_ this. But give him a taste of submission and he’ll end up wanting to obey not for Dan's pleasure but his own. A new game. One that Dan always wins.

“You want me Lester” Dan supplies, “You just won’t let yourself see it”

A trickle of sweat slid down Phil’s forehead vanishing into a thin streak of moisture. Surely Phil was going crazy from the lack of light burnishing the cave or the hormones rushing through his body but he couldn’t help but consider Dan's opinion. If Dan had been telling the truth though that was never an easily determined thing why did Phil keep going? Was it to reach completion? A natural, biological anomaly that Phil had no control over. Or...did Phil like the way Dan's eyes swept over his sweaty torso stopping at the abs he seemed to form from years of fighting? The way Dan's cheeks flushed pink when Phil brought up the prospect of topping or how Dan's eyes darkened as soon as Phil stripped off his pants. Maybe that all played a part too. Or maybe he was developing Stockholm’s Syndrome that was entirely plausible as well.

“A rat who lives in a cave deserves to be put down,” Phil said through gritted teeth.

Dan simply rolled his eyes at Phil’s opposition instead of succumbing to the hard factual truth.

“Last chance Lester”

Phil flipped the threat over in his mind seeking out any way to break free from Dan's invisible chains but he had clearly trained. His skill was developed and flowed naturally a line of energy connecting him to Phil, something only practice could buy you. And for a split second Phil contemplated agreeing to Dans terms. Be his servant...or rather his slave...and try to find a way out from within the base but his pride latched onto his throat and tightened its hold. He couldn’t bring himself to give in no matter the stakes.

“Bite me” Phil enunciated.

Dan's lips turned upwards, “I thought you’d never ask”

Promptly Dan's teeth were nibbling at Phil’s thighs the sensitive skin throbbing under his teeth yet it wasn’t all unpleasant. Some of the nips ended in soft kisses that made Phil’s breathing hitch. Those were worse because they reminded Phil of the pleasure he was deriving from this experience and it made him feel dirty. A sudden moan forced itself out of Phil’s throat as Dan unexpectedly licked a stripe up Phil’s dick. Phil clenched his teeth, that wouldn’t happen again. Dan's tongue was sinful though tracing along the vein on the underside dipping into the slit, laving over the head. It was morose how good Dan was at this, how expertly he sucked his enemies dick.

“It’s good isn’t it?” Dan asked arrogantly, “Better than any skank you’ve had”

Phil laughed throatily, “Sounds like you’re almost jealous Howell”

Dan snorted, “What? Is this not what you would think about every time you held me up against the wall screaming about morality and values?”

Phil didn’t reply which in itself answered Dan.

“Exactly”

Dan's mouth encased around his head sucking lightly and then harder alternating cleverly making Phil bit back mouthfuls of whimpers. When his dick bumped Dans check Phil full-on spasmed causing him to choke on his spit.

“I want to hear you” Dan abruptly growled.

His windpipes were on fire burning with such velocity that the words seemed to fly out of his mouth like ash.

“_Fuck_ Dan more please”

Phil didn’t like the words that left, Dan was the complete opposite. A moan came from him in response as he took Phil deeper no clever rejoinder to Phil’s obvious pleading. Another clue added to his file about the real reason Dan brought him here.

“Touch..” Phil gasped, “I want to touch”

With abrasive drive his hands clung to Dan's hair pulling at his roots, apparently not minding the brutality Dan groaned. Phil had been so close before it was no wonder his legs were already trembling, an early onset warning for collapse. His vision was set on Dan who looked like a wet dream, his hair all messy from Phil’s rough pulling and cheeks and lips red as cherries. The sight was intoxicating. Phil noticed movement happening below Dan and saw him fisting his own cock through his dress pants which made Phil whimper. That must be why Dan had such a euphoric expression on his face, his eyes half-lidded and delirious. Appearing just as close as Phil felt.

A numbness began to vibrate in Phil’s bones and it was unusually welcomed into his body. He felt like his muscles were waking up beneath skin that seemed like his again. The thought hit Phil quickly, Dan was losing control. His impending orgasm redirecting the focus of his power, this was his chance. He tried to hone in on building up his power inside him, and like an old habit, his body felt less stiff as if he was accumulating the strength from deep within. But it was hard to stay attentive when Dan swirled his tongue just right or _god_ sucked one of his balls into his mouth. Fuck, ok his strength could wait he needed to come now. With this newfound knowledge, Phil bucked his hips forward testing out just how much control he had regained while searching for more pleasure. His orgasm began to build coiling like a spring deep inside his stomach as he muttered Dan's name like a mantra now certain whether his words were his or Dans.

“Fuck” Phil sighed as he came down Dan's throat messily.

Dan swallowed it all looking progressively more unkempt with each head bob. Phil was certain that was one of his best orgasms hands down as he plummeted back to the ground after floating in the clouds for a bit. Only to notice Dan's breathing had changed abruptly he was full-on panting now which meant only one thing, Dan was about to lose full control.

“So hot fuck” Dan muttered shooting come all over his hand, his eyes clenched shut.

The residual effects of Dan's mind control were cleared away as he placed one hand on the dusty cave floor to steady himself. Seeing a given opportunity Phil lunged forward knocking Dan to the ground and hitting his head forcefully on the solid floor. Dan was out cold, the brunt force of Phil’s super-strength taking him out quick. Phil stood up recognizing the change in the atmosphere now that he was officially free from Dan's constraints. He tugged back on his clothes rapidly and spotted the exit to the cave blocked off by a few big rocks which would be no problem for Phil to move. Before leaving Phil stopped taking in the sight of Dan lying unconscious with his dick out on the floor which made Phil release a chuckle. Once Phil found out a way to bypass Dan's little tricks he was sure he'd find himself back in the cave once more.

Another brisk glance at Dan.

Oh yeah, Phil would be back. If only to finish what Dan had started.


End file.
